


Day6 Marriage stories

by BabieJongho



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, K-pop References, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Why Did I Write This?, Yoon Dowoon-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21430930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabieJongho/pseuds/BabieJongho
Summary: Basically a bunch of stories about day6 members getting married. Idk what to do with the tags so :/// sorry. Please enjoy this wreck of a mini-book.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Yoon Dowoon
Kudos: 18





	Day6 Marriage stories

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :b

When Brian asked Jae out for a “Fancy” date night and the two showed up at a mediocre chicken shop wearing nice suits, Jae laughed. 

Sure, the two of them combined barely had any money as they blew it all on the last date, but Jae wasn’t complaining that they were at an averaged price chicken shop, but he was  _ damn sure  _ that Kang Younghyun had more money than Jae himself had that night. 

Why? Because  _ Jae  _ was the one who  _ paid  _ for their meal last date. 

When Brian stood up from his seat, Jae had thought he was going to give him like a fake rose or something stupid, but oh boy was Jae wrong. 

Brian got down on one knee, pulling out a box. Jae set down his piece of chicken and stood abruptly from his chair. 

“KANG FREAKING YOUNGHYUN NO WAY I KNEW IT!” 

Jae held out his hand letting Brian put the probably expensive ring on his finger. 

“Oh really?” The younger said slightly smirking. 

“Yeah, I knew you had the money for this because you  _ made _ me pay for last dates meal.” 

Jae engulfed the younger in a hug and the two kissed passionately. 

Jae climbed onto Brian’s back and Brian piggybacked Jae out of the restaurant like he did that one time on KBS. 

When the two walked into the dorm and Brian carried Jae to their shared room and kicked dowoon out, locking the door, Sungjin  ** _KNEW _ ** that Jae said yes. 

After things started to get  _ loud,  _ Sungjin ushered Dowoon and Wonpil out of the dorm. The two youngest didn’t need to know what the newly engaged couple were doing behind closed doors. 

( _ WHEEZE _ )

When Brian came to Jae and asked him if he would wear a dress to the wedding, he was shocked at the fact Jae actually agreed. 

That’s how Brian, Jae, and Sungjin ended up sitting in a private room at a wedding dress shop. 

Jae was back with an employee, slipping himself into a ball-gown like dress. 

It was quite extravagant and beautiful with gemstones and lace patterns all over it. The price was also  ** _outrageous_ ** . 

When Jae was finally in and fitted with a bridal veil, two employees grabbed the back of the dress so he wouldn’t trip walking to the room his fiancé and groupmate was. 

The second Brian was Jae in his dress he stood, covering his mouth, and walked up to his future husband. 

“Brian, I look stupid.” 

“You’re right, you do, and I love it.” 

Jae rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on Brian’s cheek, before returning to the dressing room. 

This time, the dress Jae was fitted into, was a short, body flattering, number that looked like a stripper would wear to a wedding theme night at a strip club.

Jae was not happy at how it showed off his chicken legs, and at how unbelievably  _ tight _ it was around his torso. 

Jae walked out of the dressing room, and the moment the two sitting on the couch saw Jae, they were whistling. 

Brian arose to his feet, and was clapping. 

“That’s scandalous.” Brian said trying to pull down the dress even more.

“Too scandalous. This isn’t it.” Sungjin commented, pushing Jae down the hallway he came out of. 

Jae marched down the hallway to the same dressing room he was in once again, and changed once more, this time it was a mermaid cut, white lace dress, that was  _ no where close  _ to being comfortable. 

Jae was fitted with another veil that covered his face as he walked out. 

When he entered the room and stood directly in the center of it, Brian stood once more, and moved the veil out of Jae’s face. 

“I don’t like this one. It’s not comfortable.” Jae complained, earning a sigh from Brian.

“But you look so beautiful!” The younger male said, placing a soft kiss on the orders lips, earning a quick peck on the cheek in return. 

“I like the first one much better though.”

Sungjin nodded in agreement with Brian’s statement. 

“He does look better in the first one. Dress two is a no-go. Especially with his chicken legs.” Brian laughed, only earning a dissatisfied look from Jae.

“You know I’m kidding. I love those long chicken legs of yours!”

Jae shoved Brian away from him to go take the dress off and put his own clothes back on so they could pay. 

On the way home, Sungjin had finally brought up his idea to have a “bachelor” and “bachelorette ” party for the two. 

Jae narrowed it down to just having two bachelor parties because of the fact that Jae didn’t want to be surrounded by a bunch of girls. Even with the fact Sungjin said he could invite guys instead, he still wouldn’t have called it a “bachelorette” party even if there were guys. 

When the day of the wedding arrived,  _ everything  _ was neatly prepared, from the perfectly placed napkins on the tables, to the perfect alignment of the decorative flowers on the pews. Sungjin had been working night and day for the past two days to make everything  _ absolutely perfect.  _ The amount of dedication he had spent to making this the perfect wedding had left Jae and Brian speechless. 

The second Jae was done getting ready (which was a  _ short _ three hours) it was time to start the possible chaos that could come from this. 

There Jae stood, before the closed doors of the room the ceremony would take place. His arm was interlocked with his fathers. He smiled brightly, taking in a deep breath the second he saw the clock turn 3:00. Then the door opened, and reality hit him that this was  _ actually  _ happening. 

The smile on Brian’s face pierced into Jae’s heart, that smile took more of an effect on him now that he was so close to being married to the love of his life. 

Jae took his place in front of Brian, his hands interlocking with the others, as it all began. 

The preacher rambled on about the “true deeper meaning” behind marriage. 

Jae clearly wasn’t listening for all he cared about were those eyes, staring into his soul, well that and getting out of those GOD DANGED HELL BOUND HEELS (his poor feet were tsukishima tsuffering). 

The part came where the two would read their vows, which Brian’s was written on a paper napkin and was extremely short. 

“Jae, I swear to the holy mother of god that I will not let you die. Unless, you do something that requires me to choke hold you until you realize how much I love you, you idiot.” 

The entire room burst into laughter, Jae himself had to cover his mouth and prevent himself from laughing. 

“Brian- or I mean- Kang Younghyun- You took me by surprise when you first asked me to date you, and about gave me a heart attack when you asked me to marry me. The times you have called me ‘chicken little’, ‘glasses boi’ May have gotten me close to wrapping my hands around your throat and choke you, but the times you’ve told me you loved me, and was there for me prevented me from doing that. I love you, you idiot.” 

Brian was tearing up. 

Jae had hit him in his soft spot. 

The “I do’s” were next which Brian was quick to stop the preacher mid sentence, say I do, and shove the ring onto Jae’s finger. 

Jae, on the other hand actually let the poor preacher speak before violently shoving the ring on to Brian’s finger and before the preacher told the two they could kiss, they were already making out. 

The youngest guests eyes being covered from the sight. 

Sungjin stood, giving the two a good slap in the back of the head, and told them to get a room. 

The end. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
